Christmas at the Burrow
by kaykay1307
Summary: December contest for Twin Exchange


This was written for krystal214, for the Twin Exchange.

Pairing: Fred/Hermione.

Prompts: (1) an ornament with a sentimental meaning, (2) red and green plaid  
boxers, (3) Secret Santa.

Quotes: (1) "There's no need to scream.", (2) "I'm not going to eat that.",  
(3) "Performance anxiety?"

Sorry there's not that much smut, I forgot I hadn't finished this till now so it was rushly written and I wanted it finsihed before I went to church.

Christmas at the Burrow

_T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicolas would soon be there._

Molly smiled down at her two-year-old granddaughter, Victoria, and three-year-old grandson, Teddy, as they slowly fell asleep to the classical Christmas tale.

She was just about to start the next page, when, with a pop, someone showed up looking very frazzled.

"Molly!" Hermione said, no shouted, "I forgot to get my secret Santa gift!"

Molly sighed as Victoria started screaming and Teddy woke up.

"Is sana here, yet?" Teddy asked as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"No sweetie, go back to sleep." Molly turned to Hermione and put her hands on her hips. "There's not need to scream."

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled sheepishly.

"Its fine dear," Molly sighed as she picked up Victoria and began to bounce her up and down in attempt to quiet her down, "now who do you have?"

Hermione hesitated. "We're not supposed to tell anyone."

"Well if you don't tell me, how am I supposed to help you?"

Hermione sighed. "I have Fred."

Molly smiled. "Well that seems hard now, but if you really think about it, it's easy."

"Not for me!" Hermione cried out as she plopped down.

"Think honey, what does he love?"

"Jokes, funny and embarrassing things happening to others and sometimes himself," Hermione said looking down at her hands as she concentrated, "quidditch, his family. But how am I supposed to find one of those things that he doesn't already have or that's under $15?"

"Well, you could always play a j-"

Hermione jumped up, her eyes lighting up with joy. "I know what I'm going to get him! Thanks Molly!"

She raced home and Molly sighed at the thought of the long task ahead.

The Next Day

"Marry Chismas!" Little Teddy screamed as he weaved in and out of the people milling about the Burrow.

Harry scooped him out and he screamed out in laughter.

"Hey Teddy Bear," Ginny said, tickling him, "were you good at Grandma Weasley's?"

"Yesh!" Teddy said in between giggles, "Sana come and bwing me wots and wots of gifts!"

Harry and Ginny smiled at him along with a few others surrounding them.

"Alright everybody," Mrs. Weasley said, clapping her hands together, "we'll soon be exchanging secret Santa gifts and other gifts so if everybody could please gather in the living room."

Everybody squished into the living room and looked under the tree expecting to see a bundle of gifts, instead there was nothing.

"Um mum?" Ron said raising an eyebrow at their smiling mum, "where are the presents? I remember putting ours under the tree."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Just wait a second."

Suddenly a noise sounded up the chimney. Everybody leaned forward to listen closely.

"Ho ho ho," was faintly heard until it turned into a cough.

"Sana! It's Sana!" Teddy yelled racing over to the chimney and peering up it.

A few minutes later someone wearing a red and white suit and covered in dust plopped down in front of Teddy.

"Remind me to use the front door next time," 'Santa' said coughing uncontrollably. He glanced up and saw Teddy standing in front of him. "Er, ho ho ho! Have you been a good boy Teddy?"

Teddy's eyes lit up with joy. "SANA!"

Hermione peered suspiciously at the 'Santa' as he stepped out of the fireplace and Teddy latched onto his leg.

Hermione's mouth formed an 'o' as she realized whom it was. Fred caught her staring and winked as he took a seat on the couch and pulled Teddy into his lap.

"Now Teddy, I need help passing out all the gifts. Do you think you could help me out?" Teddy nodded vigorously and Fred pulled out a wrapped present from a red bag. "Okay, this one goes to Grandma Weasley."

Teddy took the gift and raced over to Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you Teddy."

This went on until they were on the last gift. Hermione was holding a semi-horribly blue wrapped gift.

"And this one's for Fred," Santa stood up and headed towards the chimney, "now I have to go so Merry Christmas to all!" He lay a finger aside his nose, gave a node and up the chimney he rose.

Teddy raced around looking for Fred. "Geoge," The small boy said pulling on the twin's sleeve, "Where's Fwed?"

"I think he went upstairs to take a nap. I'll go get him." George raced upstairs and a few minutes later was back down with Fred, dressed in regular street clothes.

"Here Fwed," a grinning Teddy said shoving the gift into Fred's hands, before racing over to open his presents.

Hermione tore open her gift to find…a pair of red and green plaid boxers…? She looked around for a tag, or a card, or anything to indicate who had sent it to her. When she didn't find one she looked up to see Fred smirking at her. She lifted an eyebrow at him as she held up the boxers. His smirk grew as he nodded.

'I want to see you in them later' she mouthed across the room at him. He winked and nodded her head and Hermione smiled. Best Christmas gift ever.


End file.
